


Catching Chances

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Marichat May 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kwami Swap, Marichat May, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Now age 24, Marinette is working as a designer and Adrien was never quite able to break free of his father.  They both still moonlight as superheroes, and Chat Noir's friendship with his Princess is one of the few things he has going for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Chat Noir shows up on Marinette's balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day 1 prompt, you're injured, please stay the night

Marinette leaned on the kitchen counter, stretching her back while she waited for the cocoa to heat up on the stove.  She'd been on a designing bender for the last three hours, and she really needed to do something about making her home office suitable for that sort of thing.

She was startled out of her taut-muscle fog by a thump on her balcony. She frowned. Chat was normally pretty quiet when he came to visit, and he was absurdly graceful.  It was a little unfair, and she wondered if that carried over to the man out of the suit as well. Really the only time she saw him fumble a landing was when –

"Oh crap."  Chat only lost his grace when he was hurt. She pushed herself away from the counter and dashed for the door. She yanked on the handle as she flipped on the light, and the door jerked against the wall with a bang. "Shit," she muttered, dropping to her knees beside the magical-leather clad hero, currently curled in fetal position on her balcony floor.  "Chat?" she called, reaching forward to brush the sweat-slicked hair out of his face.

Chat groaned, pushing his face into her hand.

"Oh god, Kitty, are you okay?"  She shook her head. Of course he wasn't okay.  "Where does it hurt? What's wrong? Do you need an ambulance?"

"No... hospital," he managed, his words guttural and pained.  

She looked more carefully and realized both his hands were clutching at his left thigh.  She gasped when she realized she could see both pale skin and blood peeking out where his suit was supposed to protect him.  "What happened?" she demanded, worried about him. "Is there an akuma on the loose?" She hoped not, since her alert hadn't gone off.  

"No," he moaned.  "Mugger. Wasn't careful enough.  Sloppy."

"How bad is it?" she peeled his fingers away from the site, wincing as she got a look at his injury.  "It's not life threatening," she assured him. "But it needs attention."

"Sorry, Princess."  His breathing was heavy, and she couldn't decide if he was in shock, or if he was trying to control his pain with it.  "Need first aid kit. I can handle it."

"As if."  She stood up and let out a huff.  "Can you get into my bathroom?" She was strong, but as regular Marinette, she probably couldn't get him where he needed to be in a gentle fashion.  Firefighter carry would hurt if she had to resort to it.

"Gimmie a minute."  He closed his eyes.

"You want me to help you move, or should I go ahead and get out my supplies?"  She was torn between both options.

He waved toward her open door.  "I'll catch up."

She stood up and stared at him for a moment.  "If you change your mind, or you need help, just call, okay?"  She couldn't remember the last time she was this worried about him, and that included all the stupid crap akumas put him through.  She turned and jogged into the bathroom, pulling out the big kit she kept on hand because she was an amazing klutz.

She had everything laid out by the time he made it in to the little bathroom.  "I thought your suit protected better than that." She knew it should have, and that worried her almost more than the fact that he'd been injured to begin with.

"I'm underpowered," he muttered.  "I… can't tell you much. But, I haven't been able to properly care for the… entity that gives me my power."

"Why not?"  She guided him to sit on the closed toilet seat.

"It requires copious amounts of high fat cheese," he explained.

"Is it too expensive?"  She'd always gotten the impression that money wasn't an issue for him.

He shook his head, his hair flopping in clumps.  "I'm on a strict diet. Cheese is forbidden, and it's… hard to come by."

"You don't need to be on a diet," she snapped.  She focused on having gentle hands as she pulled open the suit and dumped disinfectant into his wound.  "No wonder you're always hungry when you visit." She dried the skin before attaching Steri-Strips to close the gash.  She was glad she'd read up on this sort of thing, or she might not have put on enough. She sighed. "This should be bandaged as well, but… I don't think I can work around the suit."

"I can do it now Princess."  He sounded tired, and she worried how much this had taken out of him.  
She slid the supplies closer to him.  "I'm going to go make you some food. You can detransform in here and take care of that."  She gestured to his leg. "I have a small brie. Will that work?"

He gave her a half smile.  "That would be amazing. Then I can transform back and let the suit work on healing me."

"You've done this before?" she asked.  

He nodded.  "Not often, but it has happened a time or two.  And it sucks, but I've managed it."

"On your own?"  How did she not know about this?  She was equal parts hurt and furious.

"Yeah," he admitted quietly.

She stepped in front of him and bent to hug him.  "Please come to me if you get hurt. I don't like the thought of you doing this on your own." There was no point in yelling or chastising him right now.

"Thank you for understanding," he said.

She straightened up and left the room, closing the door.  "I'll get your snack and your cheese. Oh, and you're staying the night."

"Princess, I really can't," he insisted.  A flash of green light shone under the door gap.  He let out a whimper.

She winced. More than ever, she wanted to toss the whole identities thing to the wind.  Without the suit, he had no magical pain control.  "You don't sound so sure of that, now." She'd better find some ibuprofen.

A tiny black cat floated through the door.  "He'll stay," he said firmly. "Now did I hear something about brie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write done primarily in the waiting room at the dentist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet Marichat visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day 4 prompt, it has been two months since I last ate something sweet, and I would murder for a croissant.

Tuesday was baking day.  While Marinette still stopped by her parents' bakery frequently, it wasn't always convenient, given her hectic design job was in the opposite direction.  She also felt it was important that her kwami's favorite foods be made with the same love and respect the tiny being showed her. Store-bought cookies were an emergency option only.  Today she'd made chocolate chip, a standard she tried to keep on hand, and lady fingers, which always made the kwami giggle and imitate Chat Noir in his cheesier moments.

"Special delivery," Marinette called, presenting a plate with one of each to her magical friend and mentor.  Marinette had made a little space for Tikki to lounged on top of the kitchen cabinets. It was warmer, which Tikki greatly appreciated, and it gave her the opportunity to see and hear while relatively comfortable when Marinette had friends over.  The counter below was still cluttered with cooling racks, so Marinette had to resort to standing on a chair to reach Tikki's soft pillow..

"Oh, thank you Marinette," Tikki said.  "I'm  **one** lucky little lady," she added in her best Chat Noir impersonation, swooping up the lady finger and waving it about.

Marinette snorted, dismounting from the chair faster than she liked to keep from falling off.  "You're too good at that." She went back to cleaning up.

She had just finished with the dishes when there was a familiar tap-tap at her balcony door.  She couldn't help but smile as she turned to let her favorite cat in. Plagg was a close second, but he'd never take Chat Noir's place.  "You know," she drawled as she slid the door to the side. "You've been visiting me for years; I think it's time you stop knocking and just come on in when you get here."  She waved for him to enter.

He stared at her in surprise.  "But what if you have company?" he asked.  "You're still friends with the Ladyblogger, and I can  **not** imagine what would happen if I sauntered in while she was here."  He paused before adding, "Actually, I can imagine, and it's terrifying."

Fair point," she conceded.  "We should have thought of this before, but we need a way to signal that it's safe for you to treat my balcony as your personal cat door."

"I don't think I'd feel comfortable barging in," he insisted. 

She shook her head.  "That's the point. It would signal that I'm alone and it's totally safe for you to come on in as if you own the place." she grinned at him.  "You  **are** a cat.  Isn't that what cats do?"

He chuckled.  "Some cats. Perhaps. But I'm not a filthy stray.   **I** have a pedigree and everything.  I get to be aloof and well-mannered."

She reached up and ruffled his shaggy blond locks.  "Oh yes. So aloof." She watched as he recognized the still prevalent odors of baking, his eyelids drooping to half mast as he sniffed at the air.  "Is my Kitty hungry?" she asked. "It's Tuesday, you know… wait… I don't think you've ever been by on a Tuesday."

He stalked slowly over to the twin towers of stacked cooling racks, a low rumble emanating from him.  She'd heard him purr before as both Marinette and Ladybug, but usually there was some form of touch involved.

"You do this  **every** Tuesday?"he asked, his voice taking on a hint of a whine.

She followed him across the room.  "Yeah. Since I got my own kitchen, anyway.  It's how I make sure to have fresh cookies to share with friends."

He spun toward her, his eyes huge and his usually slit pupils unreasonably large.  "Am I your friend?" His voice was small, and to an outsider it might sound like he was teasing and having fun, she knew him well enough to see the hint of seriousness beneath the acting.

"Of course you're my friend."  She pulled him into a hug. Their relationship had always included a fair amount of touch on both sides of the mask.  She wasn't sure if that's just the way he was or if he subconsciously recognized her as his partner with whom there were very few physical boundaries.

"You don't usually give me cookies," he pointed out.

"Oh."  She hadn't realized that.  In his early visits, back when she'd still lived with her parents, she usually fed him the bakery's end of day or day-old treats, mostly little breads  and cakes. She'd switched to fruit and crackers for her Chat entertainment snacks when she got her first apartment. After she learned that he was on some stupid restricted calorie diet that didn't take his superhero activities into account, she'd moved to giving him full meals of her own leftovers or hearty sandwiches, omelettes, and crepes that she could whip up quickly, all while insisting it was no bother.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sincerely apologetic.  "Would you like some cookies?"

"Princess, it's been two months since I last ate something sweet, one of those strawberry muffins you were experimenting with, I believe."  He smirked. "I'd kill for a cookie."

She shook her head and snatched a still warm cookie off the rack..  "No murder necessary." She held it out to him. "Does Plagg need to eat?"  Since he'd come to her injured, she started keeping all sorts of cheese on hand.  It felt a just absurd enough that she joked that she'd turned into his kwami's cheese dealer.

Chat Noir nodded.  "Yeah," he said quietly, and she could tell he still felt uncomfortable with this new arrangement.

"You can go hang out in my bedroom while you're detransformed," she suggested.  "More sanitary than the bathroom." She waggled a finger under his nose. "But no rummaging through my drawers, you curious kitten."

He laughed.  "I'm a full grown gentlecat."  He stepped forward to loom over her, and it did stupid swoopy things to her stomach.  "I can control my curiosity."

She cleared her throat.  "I'll get you some milk and more cookies while Plagg's eating, then.  Do you need real food, too?" When his gaze slid away, she nodded. "Food and cookies for you, then."

"You're too good to me," he said, his voice soft and his face utterly serious.  "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Princess, but I am so grateful."

She closed the distance between them to hug him again, stronger and longer this time.  "You deserve all the good things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do this as a 30 minute speed write, but my brain was just too muzzy this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg appears to be making moves on Chat Noir's Princess, and that is just not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day 9 prompt, belt tail.

Marinette was nearly done assembling Chat's dinner when Plagg floated into the kitchen and collapsed on the counter.  "Cheeeese!" he whined. "Oh sweet princess, please give me cheeeeese."

Squelching her laughter, Marinette scooped up the kwami.  "Oh, you poor little kitten!" she exclaimed. "You're wasting away."

"Don't encourage him," Chat called from behind her bedroom door.

Plagg was bigger than Tikki, but she could still hold him on his back in one cupped hand while the other tickled his belly.  "Such a marvelous magical kitten, taking such good care of my Chat Noir and Paris in general. You deserve all the cheese and pets."

"Princess!" Chat Noir complained.  "Are you wasting your pats on Plagg?  He doesn't truly appreciate them."

Marinette ginned, wondering if her Kitty was pressed against the door.

"I appreciate pets from the right people, thank you very much," Plagg retorted.  He rolled over and nuzzled Marinette's palm before floating up to rub his cheek against hers.  "And my Princess is very good at it."

A low growl rolled out of her room.  "She's  **my** Princess."

"No need to get jealous," Marinette promised.  "You're my first Kitty, after all."

Plagg chuckled.  "Aah, but you're marked as my princess."

"Plagg!" Chat Noir roared.  "Did you scent mark her?"

Marinette sighed.  This had escalated beyond the point of fun.  "Okay, now that's enough. You're  **both** my kitties."  She held up a Roquefort.  "Here, Plagg. Eat your snack.  It will make you less disagreeable."  As expected, the kwami darted through the air and snatched the cheese from her, taking it up onto the cupboard to eat it.  "I'll have your dinner ready in just a moment, Kitty."

There was an indistinct grumble from her room, and she wondered if he was pouting.  He had a stupidly sexy pout. Highly unfair.

"Are you finished up there, Plagg?" Marinette asked.  She knew he liked his visits with Tikki, and she hated to cut them short, but she was a little worried about Chat's state of mind after Plagg's teasing.

"You should just let him reveal himself," Plagg grumbled.  "Even if it's not a mutual reveal, it would make him happy and all of this would be so much easier."

Marinette sighed.  "Not right now, Plagg."  She shook her heat. She wanted to reveal identities, but Tikki and Master Fu both seemed convinced it was not yet time.  "But I hear you, okay. And I agree."

Plagg zipped down from the cupboard and nuzzled her cheek.  "You're a good Bug."

"Thanks."  That actually meant more to her than she expected.  "Now are you ready to go transform him? He needs to eat too."

Plagg snorted.  "He needs pets almost as much as food."

"Well why'd you rile him up?" she asked, confused.

He tilted his head.  "I'm trying to push him into asking for what he wants.  That boy is entirely too inhibited in his regular life."  He floated toward her room. "Better prepare yourself, Princess.  He's going to be extra cuddly."

After Plagg vanished, she heard the indistinct voices of her two kitties talking before a flash of light under the door indicated they'd transformed.  The door opened, and Chat Noir slowly ambled out of her room, his tail flicking behind him in agitation. Something about the tilt of his head made her feel a little bit like he was stalking her.

"Hey Chat," she said, mostly to break the silence.  Her throat was suddenly dry, and she felt like there was heat pouring off him.  "I have your dinner." She turned away to fuss with the stew and bread she'd prepared for him.  In that moment, he silently crept up on her, slipping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her hair.  "Eep." She gasped.

A low purr vibrated against her back.  "Princess," he whispered.

"Yes?"  Her voice was definitely squeakier than usual.

"Which cat to do belong to?"  He rubbed his jaw along hers, clearly covering up Plagg's scent with his own.

"Ahh…"  She gripped the edge of the counter as she tried to overcome the way the press of his body against hers scrambled her brain.

"We may both be yours," he breathed along her ear.  "But who do you belong to?" He dropped his face to her neck, lightly scraping her skin with his teeth, though he didn't nip.

She took a deep breath and twisted around to face him; it was a slow process, during which he ran his face around her neck to settle in on the other side.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to wrench her thoughts on track. A sharp snap caught her attention and she watched his tail vigorously twitch, cracking each time the movement hit the buckle at the tip.  It was mesmerizing.

"Princess."  That was half-whine, half-moan and entirely too much.

"Yours, Kitty," she muttered, breathless.  "I'm yours."

The frantic movement of his tail slowed and it swished down to wrap around her waist.  "Mine," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do this as a 30 minute speed write during dance class, but there was a lot of chatter in the hallway and then I got summoned in to figure out costume stuff, so I gave up on the timer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat wants to bring his Princess gifts, and he knows birds and mice will not be appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #15 - Ridiculous romantic gestures.

Marinette stepped into her apartment and briefly wondered if she'd somehow gotten into someone else's. The lights were on low, soothing, and the smell of Chinese food made her stomach growl.  She stepped farther in and realized her tiny table was adorned with a tablecloth she'd never seen, candles, and settings for two. Oddly, there was no black cat superhero to be seen.

It was Friday, and it had been a long week of preliminary women's fashion week planning.  Chat had promised to stop over this evening, and she was looking forward to finagling a back rub out of him.  That young man's hands were magic, and she kind of hoped that a massage could push the envelope on whatever their relationship had become.  They were dancing on a precipice, and she was more than ready to leap off, but only if he was, too. They hadn't really talked about his claiming her, or her acceptance of his possessiveness.  She suspected he was a little embarrassed to have let his cat nature take over so fully.

"Kitty?" she called, shucking her shoes and shoving her coat on it's hook.  "You here?" The candles were lit, so she didn't think he would have left. She heard her bedroom door open.

"Princess!" he said brightly, swiftly crossing the room to take her attache case.  "Let me help you settle in." 

She let Tikki out of her purse to hide in her castle while Chat Noir was turned away settling he work belongings at her desk.  He knew right where everything belonged, which shouldn't surprise her, but it did. Or rather, the intimacy she felt at that knowledge surprised her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.  "If not, you can go change. I can wait."

She looked down at the table, her favorite Chinese dishes steaming and filling her apartment with its lovely and distinctive fragrance.  "Oh my god, I love you," she blurted, feeling only the tiniest bit of heat in her face when she realized what she'd said. She turned to him, delighted to see pink in his cheeks.  "You are my absolute favorite person right now."

He smiled, looking so happy that he seemed to be an almost literal ray of sunshine in that moment.  "I can heartily get behind both of those sentiments, my Princess."

She adored the peculiar mix of bold and shy that made up her Kitty.  She held out her hands to him, and when he was close enough, she stepped in and wrapped her arms around him.  "I'm  **your** Princess, and you're  **my** Kitty."

His purr kicked in while he gently nosed at her hair.  When her stomach growled again, he stiffened and stepped back.  "You're hungry. Let's eat first, then we can talk."

"What's the occasion?" she asked, settling herself in her usual chair.  They ate together most Friday evenings now. It had been an appallingly easy routine to adopt.  He had his chair and she had hers. The fact that he so smoothly fit into her life and her home was something sweetly domestic that she couldn't help dwelling on it when he wasn't there.

"Do I need an occasion to spoil my Princess?" he asked, grinning as he seated himself.

She thought for a moment.  "Not really, I guess." She snatched an eggroll from the plate.  "This just seems… more than the regular amount of spoiling."

"It is," he admitted.  "Blame my cat nature if you like; I'm trying to please you with gifts, but I know you don't want to be showered with extravagant  things. I have this ridiculous urge to prove that I can provide for you." He reached out and gently ran one claw over the back of her left hand, resting on the table.  

"So this isn't just my friendly neighborhood Chat Noir?" she teased. He'd modified the Spiderman catchphrase, using it regularly in his earlier visits.

"I think you know I don't want to be just your friend, Princess."  He met her eyes, his expression hopeful. "Though if that's what you wish from me, I can accept that."

She flipped her hand over to grasp his.  "I love being your friend," she said. "But I would like to be more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> I'm hoping to hit prompt 17 next, possibly yet today, as it's also in this series.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Chat gives his Princess a backrub and the conversations gets a little serious and a little dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #17 - Heartbeat
> 
> This went somewhere I did not fully plan on, and I ultimately decided it was an important conversation worth keeping in. There is no non-con behavior here, but there's discussion about Chat's past and some of the things he's had to do to keep his father's clients happy.

Chat's thumbs moved in tiny circles upward beside her spine, smoothing away the tensions and discomfort of her exhausting week.  She sighed into the carpet under her. "Where did you learn this? How are you so good at it?"

She heard him chuckle above her.  "I can't give you specifics, Princess, but I can assure you that I am no stranger to stress and what it can do to your muscles.  I've had enough bodywork done in the past to know this helps, and I've paid attention to techniques."

"Hmmmm."  She wondered, and not for the first time, what he did out of the mask that had him working so hard from such a young age.  Though he hadn't told Marinette, Ladybug knew he'd been working since before they met. "Do you give your friends backrubs?"

His little sigh made her regret that questions.  "Ah, no. You're the only one I've been able to do this with.  I'm… not as free as my other self, as you know, and… I don't really get to see my friends much."

She felt a jolt of sadness so strong it sent a twinge down her left arm, something that only happened when something had a huge impact on her.  "Oh Kitty," she whispered.

"It's okay Princess."  He worked his knuckles slowly over her back.  "Our visits have always helped."

"You're a wonderful person and deserve more than secret friendships and stolen moments."  Ugh, she got maudlin when she was tired, and she pressed her eyes to the floor in an effort to hold back the tears that threatened.

"I like us being a secret," he said.  "Then I don't have to feel obligated to share you with anyone."  He leaned forward from his spot, seated butt-to-butt with her, and raised the hair at the back of her neck.  "I like that our time together doesn't belong to anyone else, at least for now." He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Ah!" Marinette gasped.  That evoked a much stronger reaction than it had any right to.

"Too much?" he asked, his lips close enough to brush her ear.

She shook her head just slightly, not wanting to dislodge him.  "Just right."

He nuzzled her neck.  "You'll tell me if I do something you don't want?" he asked.

"Yes Kitty."  Was it too soon to tell him that she would very much like to feel his full weight against her body?  Probably. They still hadn't talked about what they wanted, other than to be more than friends. They were going to explore this slowly, and jumping him was not slow, no matter how nice it sounded.

"Good," his voice was low and gravely, altered by his purr, and he kissed her under her ear.

She considered the mix of brazenness and uncertainty that she'd always seen in him, he could flirt harder than anyone, but when things turned serious, he wasn't prepared.  She wondered how much experience he had with romance. "I want you to tell me, too," she said.

"Hmm?"  He lifted his face from her skin.  "Tell you what?"

"Tell me if you don't like something, or if I'm asking too much of you," she clarified.

"Oh."  He sounded so surprised.

"You have as much say in what we do as I do," she said, her concern overriding the part of her that found his reaction funny.  "You know that, right?"

"Ahh, sure."  He spoke too quickly.

She sighed.  "Get off me please?"

His weight was off her so fast  she half suspected he'd levitated himself.  

She rolled over and sat up, looking at him.  He was examining his claws in the way he did when he was nervous or self conscious.  "You… Kitty?" why was this so hard. She rested one hand over his. "Have you not been allowed to make your preferences known in the past?"

His cheeks went pink and he shook his head.  "I'm a guy, I'm supposed to be okay with whatever you want," he explained.

She closed her eyes and fought back the queasiness.  He was with her now. He was safe. Right? "Who… told you this?"

He glanced up briefly, shrugging.  "My father."

"Oh Chat," she whispered, heartbroken.  "No. Your father is wrong. Your feelings matter, and what you want matters."

He stared at her in confusion.  "But…"

She shook her head.  "No, Chat. Not but. You should never be expected to do something physical with me, or anyone else, unless you are fully on board with it."  She swallowed hard. "If you don't want it, it's assault." How did he not know this? How?

His eyes were as wide as she'd ever seen them.

She wanted to rip off his mask so she could find his father and break every bone in his body,  She closed her eyes, unable to ask what she needed to while looking at him. "Are you safe, Chat?  Is your father pimping you out?"

"I'm safe," he insisted.  "And he's not really… um, not recently."

"Oh Kitty," she whispered, holding her arms out to him.  "May I hug you?"

He picked her up, pulling her onto the couch with him.  "I'm okay, Princess, honest," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as she settled in his lap, her head against his chest.  "It was just business. Just keeping clients happy." Again he sounded like he was repeating something he'd been repeatedly told.

She listened to the steady thump of his heart under her ear.  "With me, you always have a say in what I do to you and with you."  She rested an open hand one his chest, her fingertips lightly brushing the magical fabric of his suit.  "Do you understand?"

"Yes."  She felt him nod, but didn't look up.  

She needed the soothing sound of his heartbeat to avoid losing her mind.  "And what are the chances your father will…" She shuddered. "Expect you to keep clients happy in the future?"

"Probably not likely."  It sounded more like a question.  "And I won't do it now, even if he wants me to.  I mean, we haven't decided what we are yet, but… I'm not really interested in being with anyone else… and it would feel like cheating, you know?  And, I think you're right about..."

She reached up and placed one finger over his lips to stop the babbling.  She'd been there often enough to know it could be helpful to have someone cut off the flow of words.  "I'm yours, Kitty. Remember? And I mean that in a girlfriendly kind of way." She cupped one cheek. "And you're mine, if that's what you want."

He beamed at her, the rumble picking up in his chest again.  "Yeah. That's what I want."

"And you're welcome here anytime," she pointed out.  "So if you need to turn Chat and get away from home for any reason, at any time, you can come here."  She snuggled back in to his chest. "Now is the time for snuggles."

He chuckled.  "Yes Princess," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 30 minute speed write while my darling daughter worked on her homework, but she kept interrupting me and then the guys got home from their camping trip early. Interruptions (even with the ability to pause the timer) just do not work well with writing sprints.
> 
> Prompt 19 follows this, so I'll try to get that up sometime today as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Marinette keep Chat where he's safe and loved without over working Plagg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #19 - I made you a mask to wear out of the suit

Marinette made a little noise of objection, realizing that she was being moved, which had roused her from a very pleasant sleep.

"Sshh," Chat whispered, his breath warm as it caressed her face.  "Sleep Princess. Morning's a bit off."

She blamed the sheets of her bed, cooler than Chat Noir's suit for waking her the rest of the way.  "Nnnngh," she complained. "Kitty?" She latched onto his arm as it was being gently pulled away. "Don't go, Kitty.  You're warm. You need cuddles." She couldn't quite remember why that was the case, just that it was.

He peeled her hands off his arm and sat on the edge of her bed.  "I got cuddles, remember?" he asked, letting his fingers drop to lightly lift stray whispies of hair out of her face.  "The very best Princess cuddles anywhere in the world."

"Hmmm."  She grinned up at him.  "You should have more cuddles."  She patted at her bed and pushed herself over to the empty side.  "Here." She thumped the recently vacated space between them. "Perfect spot for my Kitty.  I'll spoon you."

He chuckled.  "I can not tell you how tempted I am, Princess.  I'm not that good with words."

"Then don't words," she suggested.  This all felt so dreamy and vague. "Just cuddle."

"If I do, I'll fall asleep," he pointed out.  "And Plagg can't hold my transformation all night.  That's really not fair to him."

She frowned.  "Oh."

He shrugged.  "I'd love to tell you who I am, but…"

"Rules," she filled in for him.

"Yeah.  Rules," he agreed.

"It's okay."  She wriggled back over to be closer to him.  "G'night my Kitty. Love you." She reached up and patted at his cheek.  Aware that she was clumsy, she was extra cautious and barely touched him.

"Sweet dreams, my Princess."  He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  "I love you, too. Even if you don't remember any of this tomorrow."

* * *

Marinette was halfway through breakfast when she froze, her fork clattering to her plate as she looked up at Tikki's house.  "Tikki! Oh my god!"

The little red kwami flew down from her special place to float in front of her panicked chosen.  "What is it Marinette? What's wrong?"

"I think I told Chat I love him last night!"  She covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide. 

"You did," Tikki confirmed.  "Twice!" She spun in a little pirouette. "Once when you saw the dinner and again after he tucked you into bed."

"I tried to get him to stay!"  Marinette shrieked. Had she come off as clingy?  Oh, and after everything she learned last night, she'd practically thrown herself at him!  "Oh no!"

"Calm down Marinette," Tikki suggested.  "I saw the whole thing, and trust me, he  **wanted** to stay.  If he were any less responsible or committed to your safety, I'm sure he would have.  And we'd be having a very different conversation this morning." The kwamii of good luck giggled happily.  "He loves you, too, you know."

Marinette let her hads drop to her lap.  She nodded. "I remember him telling me."

"It's going to be fine, I promise."  She watched her bug for a moment, taking note of her faint scowl.  "Are you angry about that?"

Marinette shook her head.  "Did you hear us talking last night?  I mean, I know you don't spend all your time watching us and listening in on our conversations, but…"

Tikki's antennae drooped.  "I heard," she said quietly.  "His father… he hasn't made it easy on him."

"Chat works so hard, both as a superhero and as himself.  I mean…" Marinette sighed. "We've talked about how whatever he's doing has made it hard for him to keep up friendships.  He hasn't been able to pursue an education, and that's absurd. He's so smart. And to learn that his father has required him to be physical with people for the sake of business.  That's not okay."

"I need you to calm down about it, though," Tikki said.  "I agree. It's terrible. But we can't have Ladybug chopping up his father and tossing the bits in the Seine."

Marinette stared at Tikki in shock.  "I'd **never**."

Tikki simply stared back.  

"Fine.  I considered it," Marinette admitted.  "But I wouldn't actually do it."

"Probably not," Tikki agreed.  "But we need to be sure."

"I want to reveal our identities," Marinette said.  "I know you're opposed, but, Tikki. He's not safe there."

"Not yet," Tikki said, sounding resigned.

"I hate this."  Marinette scowled at her remaining eggs and toast.  "I hate being unable to protect the people I love."

"Maybe you can find another way," Tikki suggested.  "Because I agree. Getting him out of there is a good idea."

* * *

"Princess?" Chat called as he slid the balcony door open.  Marinette had left the little Chat Noir banner in her window for him, letting him know it was safe to come in.

"Ah!" Marinette ran in from her bedroom a bundle of black fabric in her arms.  "Here." She thrust the bundle at him.

"What is this?" he asked, a tentative smile pulling at his lips.

"I made you a mask, so you can stay, and not have to be transformed."  She lifted a soft black strap off the top, holding it up to peek through the eye holes at him.  She'd stitched around them with green. She handed it back. "And just in case you wear distinctive clothes, I made you a t-shirt and lounge pants."  She patted the pile. "Go change and let Plagg come get his cheese. I can adjust any of those if you need me to."

He stared at her, his cat eyes blinking dazedly.  "You… you made me clothes?"

She smiled and raised herself onto her toes to kiss his cheek.  "I don't want you to overwork Plagg, but I want you to be able to stay if you want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cuddly sweet morning with Marinette and her Kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #21 - civilian has a day with Chat Noir

It was a rare Saturday where neither of them had anything scheduled. If she were being totally honest, Marinette would have pointed out that she’d been careful to avoid setting up lunch with Alya or a visit with her parents in the hope that she could spend the day with Chat. When he came over for their usual dinner together last night, he’d mentioned being free, tentative and almost meek. When he asked if they could spend the day together, he seemed to steel himself for rejection.

Taking advantage of the new lounge clothes and mask, he’d stayed the night, alternating between cuddling Marinette and being spooned by her. Even now, as she lay snug in his embrace, she was loathe to move. If this was a dream, she didn’t want to wake up. And if it was reality, she didn't want to disrupt the beautiful moment.

He smelled nice, and she liked the idea that she’d be able to smell him on her sheets even when he wasn’t there. It had been so long since she’d woken up with someone else, and she realized how much she missed that casual connection. The subtle intimacy of sleeping beside someone she loved, hearing their breathing and feeling their warmth beside her, was a genuine source of comfort and happiness that she craved.

He shifted slightly, taking a deeper breath. “Hmmm,” he hummed, not quite a purr. His arms slipped around her to pull her close to his chest. “Princess,” he murmured softly, his lips nuzzling the top of her head. “This is nice.”

She rested one hand lightly on his chest over his heart, just enjoying the warmth and the gentle thump under her fingers. “Yeah.” She sighed happily. “We should do this more often.”

“You’ll get no argument from me,” he promised.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, smiling at the way he pressed his face into her hand even when he wasn’t transformed. Once she’d confirmed his mask hadn’t been displaced in the night, she looked up so she could aim for his lips as she sneaked in a kiss. She meant for it to be something sweet and light, a special good morning that she was allowed to give her boyfriend. Worries about morning breath quickly fled as he accepted her kiss far more enthusiastically than she’d anticipated.

One of his hands slid up her back to rest lightly on the back of her head. As was always the case when they kissed, his hold was soft, sending a clear message that he would let go and back off the instant she wanted him to. But that care did not take any heat away from the way his mouth opened slowly under hers to allow his tongue to caress hers. His hold on her tightened as he rolled onto his back, taking her with.

She slipped one hand into his hair, delighted that he still liked that when he wasn’t transformed. When she finally lifted her lips from his, she was straddling his stomach, making a mess of his unfairly sexy bed head. She straightened up a bit to look down at him; he looked unfairly ravished for having only been kissed once. Both hands moved to cup his face. “I love you.” Her thumbs stroked his cheeks.

His smile was a ray of pure happiness. “And I love you, Princess.” His hands settled on her waist. “Waking up to you... this is the nicest thing that’s happened to me in a long time. Most of my high points the last four years or so have involved you, actually.”

“Well, now that you have special clothes,” she paused to brush a finger over his fabric mask before continuing. “We can do this whenever you want.”

“You spoil me, Princess,” he said softly. “I like it.”

“Good.” She nodded. “Because as your girlfriend, I plan to spoil you as often as possible. And since we’re spending the day together, you’d best prepare yourself for maximum spoilage.”

He laughed, his clenching beneath her in a completely unintended tease that she had to work to ignore. “I’ll do my best,” he promised. His stomach growled then, and his eyes went comically wide.

Giggling, Marinette got off him and crawled out of bed, both relieved and disappointed to be out of the suggestive and entirely too enticing position. “Let me start the ritual spoiling of the boyfriend, with the traditional breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> I wrote this while everyone was still asleep at my parents' cabin. I'll have the next chapter up within the hour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Plagg have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of Catching Chances I've posted today, so if you haven't read chapter 7, you should do that first.
> 
> Marichat May day #22 - Real Marichat, AKA Mari and Plagg interaction

Marinette finished the final touches on the elaborate fairy house she’d constructed to decorate the top of her kitchen cabinets while hiding Tikki, and now Plagg when he was around. “How’s it look from that side?”

“It’s cozy,” Tikki chirped happily. She peeked out one of the windows. “I really like it.”

“Plagg?” Marinette asked, hoping to get her cantankerous kitty’s feedback. “Is there enough space for you? Do you need anything else for it to be comfortable for you?”  She was working with Chat Noir's kwami while her boyfriend slept the sleep of the inhumanely exhausted in her bed.

The tiny black cat flew out from behind the facade to float in front of her. “Why are you doing this?”

Marinette stared at him in surprise. “I wanted you to have a place that’s yours when you’re here. I wanted you to be able to be comfortable in a place where you could be with Tikki.”

“So it’s part of your elaborate ploy to keep my kid in the dark?” he asked, scowling.

“Plagg.” There was a heated warning in Tikki’s voice.

“No, Plagg,” Marinette insisted. “For right now, sure, it keeps Chat from seeing Tikki and figuring me out, but that’s only a tiny piece of it. Tikki’s been staying out of his sight for nearly ten years when he visits.” She held her hands out for him and he landed on them. “I want you to have a space that’s  **yours** in my apartment. I want you to feel like you are welcome here, like you belong.”

He tilted his head. “I’m confused, Buggy. You’re keeping my kid in the dark, but then you go and say stuff like that. I’m not sure what to think.”

“I  **want** to reveal myself,” she told him. “But I’ve been told I can’t, as much for his safety as my own. I’ve also been told that’s a limited time concern, and that soon we can set it aside. So while it’s true, I want you to feel comfortable and at home here, I’m also doing this for a future point when Chat and I know each other, and you need to hide in your own home because we're having guests over or something.”  She set Plagg on the counter next to a plate of cheese.

Plagg stared at her for a moment.  "So you're planning on moving him in with you?"

Marinette shrugged.  "That's his choice, of course, but I like it when he's here.  It feels right."

Tikki flew down.  "It's okay. You can tell him."

"Tell me what?" Plagg asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm worried about him."  Marinette crossed her arms and huffed.  "Even as Ladybug, I can see he's unhappy.  It's not right, what his father's done to him."

"Or what he still does," Plagg added.

Marinette felt her stomach drop, in an unpleasant way, completely unlike it did when Chat kissed her.  "What do you mean, what he still does?"

"His father manages to be both neglectful and outright abusive at the same time.  It's so messed up." Plagg poked at the dill havarti without moving to eat it, a sure sign of his concern.  "I know he's told you about the girls he's had to entertain for his father."

Marinette nodded, unable to speak.  Was there really more to what his father had dane to him?  How did he put up with it.

"You're the first person he's ever gotten to kiss because he wanted to," Plagg continued.  "What he wants, is never an option. He wants to study theater, but he can't, because it's not good enough, or hard enough, or prestigious enough.  He doesn't get to see his friends, make his own plans, go on his own vacations, any of that, and he never has."

Marinette stared at Plagg in horror.  "He's twenty-four. How… Why does he put up with this?"

Plagg jabbed at the cheese in frustration.  "His father's a controlling sack of flaming shit, but my kid still loves him.  He want to fix this relationship that's been ruined since before I came into his life.  He doesn't realize it's hopeless."

"Plagg," Tikki tugged lightly on his shoulder.  "Maybe you should leave the specifics to Chat to share."

Plagg glared at Tikki, highly uncharacteristic for their long-standing relationship.  "No. I need her to see how bad it is. I need her, and you to understand why I want a reveal now.  My kid needs an out, and coming here, permanently, is the best option for him." He looked back up at Marinette.  "You love him. You can help him see what that's supposed to look like, because his understanding of it is so fucked up."

"Thank you for telling me all this," Marinette said quietly.

"If Ladybug murders his father it will be your fault," Tikki muttered, scowling at Plagg.

Plagg snorted.  "First, his father deserves to be murdered.  Slowly and painfully, if possible. Second, she's not the type."

Tikki rolled her eyes.  "She's totally the type."

Marinette let out a sigh.  "I will try to refrain from killing his father.  But I might do whatever I can to make the rest of his life miserable."

Plagg bounced up to cuddle with Marinette's cheek.  "I see why my kid loves you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is eager to have a long weekend with her secret boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #26 - midnight serenades

Marinette was nearly to her apartment door when she remembered that she should have a cat shaped boyfriend in her apartment when she got home.  He'd been over the moon to reveal that he had a four day weekend, starting Friday, that matched up with hers. It was the kind of serendipity she didn't expect to hit, given his shitty luck.  

She still wasn't sure what he did for a living, what his family's business was though she was beginning to suspect it was related to fashion, and she wasn't going to question the good fortune.  The final fall fashion week had was the week before, and now that they had everything associated with it wrapped up, Marinette was free to recover over an extended weekend, leaving her ready to start designing the next collection on Tuesday.

Sure, she was going to have to spend some time away from him, visiting her parents one day, but other than that, she would have quite an unprecedented stretch of boyfriend time.  And he was free to stay at her place even when she was out. The very thought put a spring in her step as she took her last few steps. She slipped the key into the lock and let herself in, surprised to be greeted by silence.

She pushed off her shoes, pushing away the disappointment.  His father may have changed his mind about the long weekend.  It certainly wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened.  He'd definitely be by as soon as he could, she knew that. She sighed. She wanted to cuddle and binge cheesy movies.  Maybe explore kisses and touch a bit more, if he wanted to. Who was she kidding. She'd been enjoying getting to know his body better.  It **was** a very nice body.

She opened her purse to let Tikki out.  "I'm going to go change, Teeks," she said.  "I'll bring you your dinner soon."

She was utterly unprepared for the sight of her boyfriend sprawled out in her bed, one bare foot peeking out from under the covers.  She instantly relaxed, relieved that her first assumption had been so wrong. As quietly as possible, she slipped out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable.  She knew she should start dinner, but the siren song of sleeping Chat's breaths was too much for her. With a mental note that she'd fix dinner in fifteen minutes, she eased herself under the covers beside him.  

Just as she was starting to feel his body heat through her clothes, he stirred.  Mumbling incoherently, he rolled toward her, wrapping her in his arms and humming happily.

* * *

She woke hungry.  The apartment was dark, but soft piano music was playing in the other room.  Stretching, she looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was shortly past midnight and she realized she'd never woken up to make dinner.  The bed beside her was empty, so she threw back the covers and pushed herself out of bed.

Dressed in the third set of black loungewear she'd made for him (because he needed some variety when he came over), a fabric mask wrapped around his face, her amazing boyfriend was playing an electronic keyboard, set to a piano sound and turned down to something that wouldn't piss off the neighbors.  His spine was straight as his fingers danced over the keys, a focused look in his brilliant eyes. Honestly, he was so stunning, she simply leaned against the wall to stare at him for a moment. As both Ladybug, his dearest friend, and Marinette, who loved him, she'd never heard he played an instrument.  Sure, she knew he spoke several languages, including Morse code, but this? It was so unexpected, and it hurt. He was obviously good, the piece he was playing was not an easy one, yet it seemed to pour out of him, with a level of emotion she didn't realize could come from a piano.

He closed his eyes as the last notes faded, savoring the sound, and she waited until he opened them to applaud.  He looked up in surprise.

"That was amazing!"  She walked over quickly.  "No, don't get up." She slid onto the little bench that usually lived by her front door, settling beside him.  "I didn't know you played." She caught his hand, holding it gently between both of hers. "Why didn't I know? I feel so stupid for not asking."

He smiled, reaching over to gently nudge her hair out of her face.  "You've been very respectful of my privacy and my identity. I appreciate it, but… yeah.  I suppose things like this might come up."

She frowned.  "I don't like that."

Still smiling happily, he leaned over to touch his forehead to hers.  "You're sweet, Princess."

"I want to know these things, and I know I can't.  And I hadn't even realized before, but now…"

"You feel like you're missing a piece of who I am, and what we could be," he said with a sigh.  "I get that. I can't even begin to express how I feel about not being able to take you out on proper dates."

"It's okay.  I promise," she said quickly.  "I really just want time with you and I don't care how I get it."

He smiled.  "I know that, but it still makes me… just… grrr."  He scowled briefly.

She giggled.  "I can relate."  Was it weird that she didn't find it weird that she didn't know her boyfriend's name or phone number?  "And I can wait."

He darted in quickly with a kiss to her cheek.  "Yeah, well, I'm going to try to do better about sharing things."  He tilted his head, reminding her of Plagg. "There's lots that won't give me away.  I mean, so many guys in Paris play piano."

"Is that why you brought this over?"  She ran one finger over the top of the keyboard.

He shrugged.  "That, and there've been a lot of times that I wanted to play for you."  He winked. "Gotta serenade my sweet Princess to make sure she knows I'm serious."

She wrapped her arms around his chest.  "I do know. And I'm glad you did this. You could…"  Would it be too much? "You could keep the keyboard here if you want.  It seems a lot of effort to move it."

He chuckled.  "I'd love that."

"What were you playing?" she asked.  "I've heard it before, and it was so pretty."

"Piano Concerto number 2 in C minor, by Rachmaninoff."  He smirked. "It's kind of a show-off piece for me. Can I play you something else?" he asked.  "I think you'd enjoy Beethoven's Silence Concerto."

She nodded eagerly.  "You play, and I'll get us dinner after."

"Deal," he agreed lightly resting his hands on the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this. I'm just too busy to have my act together. I have more dance outreach and Girlscouts to herd tomorrow and Sunday, but I really, REALLY hope I can wrap this up before Monday.
> 
> This started as a speed write, but EVERYONE interfered and interrupted. So I gave up on the timer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up under her boyfriend wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #27 - Sin

In the few months that they had been intermittently sharing her bed, Marinette had grown accustomed to waking up entangled with her boyfriend.  It was one of her favorite things, actually. 

This morning was different, as she'd never found herself trapped mostly underneath him, with his morning erection pressed firmly into her thigh. She understood how the male body worked, well enough, and she'd had boyfriends in the past.  It didn't bother her, though based on how shy he'd seemed about this state in the past, and his history of non-consensual encounters, she didn't call attention to it, giving him privacy to calm his body on his own. With that in mind, she pushed aside all the thoughts of groping him, caressing him, or pressing up against him.  Someday they'd reach a point when that was okay… or when she would at least know what things were acceptable without invitation. For now, other than hugs and small gentle things, she asked about everything every time.

She closed her eyes and relaxed in the moment, committing it to memory for those mornings when she woke alone.  The weight of him on her was so nice; it just felt right, and in this position, she could smell him, something she had to be careful about because he'd been too conditioned to think he shouldn't smell like himself.  Her arms were already around him so she moved one a bit so she could shove her fingers into his hair. She could hear sleet and wind pelting her window, and she was glad for even more excuses to stay in and snuggle today.  That was her big plan. They were going to binge on his choice of movies all day. She'd stocked up on popping corn and other treats.

"Hmmm," he murmured, shifting to press his face against her neck.  "Princess."

"Good morning Kitty," she said brightly.  She took a sudden breath in when she felt his tongue against her skin.  "Ah!"

"Too much?" he asked, pausing completely.

"No.  Just right," she assured him.  "I'm a sucker for neck kisses, and you're sooo --"  Her speech faltered and she let out a little moan as he resumed his favorite gentle assault on her neck.  "So good," she finally tacked on.

He let out a happy sounding hum, but continued his task.

After several minutes, Marinette realized she was clinging to him, trying to keep her squirming to a minimum.  It was harder than she'd expected. Hoping it would hold him close enough to still her body, she wrapped her free leg around his waist.

He pulled away with a gasp.  "Mari?" 

She felt him push away and immediately released him, dropping her foot to the mattress and spreading her fingers in spontaneous jazz hands.

He was off her before she could say his name, retreating to sit on the corner of the bed.

She counted it a blessing that he hadn't left the room.  "Kitty?" she said softly, initially making no move toward him.  "Are you okay? Was that too much?"

He glanced at her, his pretty green eyes looking extra wet.  "I'm sorry. I'm awful at this."

She rolled to sit up.  "No. You aren't," she insisted, shaking her head.  "It's new."

He rolled his eyes.  "I  **have** done this before."  He sounded disgusted with himself.

She moved next to him, keeping a few inches between them.  "Yeah. But did you do it because you wanted to, or because you were told to?"  His shoulders drooped and she shook her head. "That's why this is new, love." She held out her hand, hoping he'd take it, and after a moment, he did.  "It's okay. We'll do what you want, what you're comfortable with."

"I  **want** this."  His voice was hoarse and cracked a little.  He looked straight into her face. "I want  **you** .  And I know how this works, I've been told I'm decent at it.  It shouldn't be this hard, especially since it's my choice this time."  He redirected his gaze to their interlaced fingers. "It's… this is the kind of thing that makes me think my father's right.  I'm not good enough."

"Your father is wrong."  It took almost all her self control to not rip off his mask then and there so she could figure out who his father was.  But that was less important than taking care of her Kitty. "Your father is the reason you feel like this, the reason this even comes up."

He shrugged.  "Plagg says the same thing."

"Plagg is wise, for all his snark," Marinette pointed out.

He sighed.  "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"It's not your fault, and you're totally forgiven."  She squeezed his hand. "I won't lie. I would very much like to have sex with you."  She lightly booped his nose. "I want to learn what makes you purr," she teased. "I want to hear what you sound like when you come undone.  But there's no rush. We can go slow. We don't have to do everything at once. We should probably talk about what you want to try to ease into it, what would help you."

"Why do you even put up with me?" he asked.

"Because you're a wonderful person and I love you," she replied.  "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. You've seen how graceful I am."

That brought out a snort.

"You're worth this, okay.  Please believe me. I wouldn't lie to you, not about something like this," she insisted.  "Now do you need a cuddle before breakfast, or are you ready to start our marathon?"

"We can cuddle with the movies right?" he asked.

"That was my plan," she pointed out.  "Come on. I'll make breakfast while you set up a nest on the couch."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  "Thanks Mari. You're amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had other plans for this chapter when I initially mapped it out, but things changed when the story veered a bit with the introduction of Adrien's past relationships (if you could call them that). When I sat down to write this, I had a starting point, but let it grow organically, and I think I'm happy with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat watch The Cat Returns during their movie binge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #29 - contrary to popular belief, I'm actually a dog person

Marinette giggled as the Cat Kingdom came into focus, its lakes spread out in a paw design.  Cats living in little huts and walking around on their hind legs. "It's your homeland!" she said tapping Chat lightly on the nose.

He grinned.  "So who does that make me?"

"Hmmm."  She looked him over.  "You're not Muta. Not enough sass. I could see Plagg being Muta, though."  She grinned. "And while you could easily be royalty, you're definitely not that king."

His lips twitched.  "Whadda ya mean,  **babe** ?" he drawled, impressively imitating the king cat's lazy speech and overly emphasized bilabial sounds.

"Nope.  Definitely not."  She shook her head.  "You're amazing and clever, like the Baron, but you're obviously not a statue that comes to life only when the light hits you right."  She tapped her lips. "I'm going to have to wait and see the prince again. We didn't really get a good look at him."

"He's a good guy.  I'd be okay with that."  He caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Other than Plagg, do you have any cats at home?"  She liked to imagine him sprawled in his own bed, surrounded by feline friends to keep him company.

He shook his head.  "I've never been allowed to have a pet.  And I don't think Plagg would appreciate the… competition?  He likes cats fine, but he doesn't want to live with any."

"Oh."  That was a surprise, and she was glad it had come up.  "I've never been allowed pets either. I thought about it when I moved here, but I already had a stray kitty to keep me company," she teased.  "I guess it's a good thing I never followed up on that idea. I want you and Plagg to both feel welcome."

He leaned on her.  "I'm not a stray."

"Not anymore," she replied.  "But back then, you were."

He chuckled.  "Actually, I've never  **truly** been a stray, I just acted like it to get you to take me in from my neglectful home."

She feigned surprise, the back of her hand on her forehead as she swooned against him.  "No Kitty, say it isn't so!" She stared at the television a moment. "Why does Haru have ears and whiskers?  She's turning into a cat!" She giggled. "Is this how your transformation works?"

"Of course not."  He sniffed in disdain.  " **My** transformation is about a hundred times faster and a thousand times cooler."  He rested a bare hand in the center of the black t-shirt she'd made him.

"So… when you move out and get your own place, you aren't going to become a crazy cat guy?" she asked.  "Adopting all the homeless kittens you find while ridding the streets of Paris of evil?"

He laughed again.  "No." He stared in the direction of the TV, but he was obviously not watching the film.  "It's... going to be hard to move out. My father… he won't make it easy." He shrugged. "And I sometimes wonder if I'll ever get out of his house."  That had been said quietly, more as an afterthought. "When I do get out on my own, I think, maybe I'll get a dog. I've always liked dogs."

Marinette stared at him.  "You like dogs?" That was completely unexpected.

He nodded.  "Well yeah. Do you know how sweet and loving they are?"  He shrugged. "To be honest, they seem like a great fit for someone like me."

"Someone like you?"  She wondered how he was categorizing himself.

"Someone who craves affection," he clarified.  "My best friend tells me I'm touch-starved."

"I agree with your best friend," Marinette said quickly.  "Fortunately, I'm happy to touch you all you want, however you want."  She slipped a hand into his hair. "You deserve to be loved."

"Thanks Princess."

"Did the king just have the performers tossed out the window?" Marinette demanded, staring at the TV, aghast.  "What a terrible man... er… cat.."

"Don't worry, Princess," Chat said, slipping his arm around her.  "Cats always land on their feet, don't you know."

She looked back at her boyfriend.  "That's good to have confirmed. No matter what kind of garbage your father pulls, you'll land on your feet when you finally decide you're ready to move out."

"What if I'm never ready?" he asked.  "You've seen how I can be."

"Yes.  You're amazingly human," she pointed out.  "There are things you're fantastic at, and other things you suck at.  Welcome to the party." She hugged him. "And it's okay to doubt yourself.  I did it too. All my friends did it when we first moved out. But you'll be fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> I had this ready for yesterday, but just never got round to posting it. One more chapter for Marichat May, then we'll probably need a follow-up chapter to really wrap this up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A critical moment has come to this reincarnation of the Black Cat and Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May day #31 Reincarnation.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking through this one with me. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! See notes at the end for some of the why (and the research notes), if you're interested.

Marinette felt Chat scoop her up, cradling her as he moved.  "Kitt-ty," she mumbled, completely comfortable with him carrying her.  "Where we going?"

She felt his chuckle more than she heard it.  "Bed, Princess. It's late. Way past your bedtime."

She recalled cuddling with him on the couch watching movies.  "You're staying?"

"Yeah," he replied.  "It's our long weekend together, remember?"

"Ooooh.  Yeaaaah."  With the knowledge that he wasn't leaving, that she would wake up to him tomorrow, she was able to relax against him and let sleep claim her again.

* * *

The floor was cool under her bare feet as she silently moved through the emperor's summer palace.  In her transformation, the airy skirts and light trailing sleeves of her hanfu had been replaced with a red and black representation of a Jingxi opera huā dàn costume.  Loose vertically striped pants swished around her legs. Two long thin braids hung down against the front of her red shirt while the rest of her hair was coiled at the back of her head in a style she never adopted as herself.  A fan was tucked into her gold accented belt, its long red tassel and the dangling ties of the belt brushing against her pants in a way that was comforting in its familiarity. She'd prefer not to get caught sneaking around at night, but if she was, it shouldn't be a problem.  She was a well-known hero in this guise, and she was effectively masked by white and pink magical opera makeup. Not even her own parents knew of her superhero activities and she'd rescued them twice this year alone.

She paused, seeing a shadow lurking in the room she was heading for.  He was tall, carefully standing at the back of the room, where the open windows wouldn't shine light on him. But her eyes were attuned to the movement, and she saw better in the dark when she was transformed.  She sighed, letting a faint smile grace her lips when she noted the pom on the top of his head. Pausing just long enough to listen, she continued into the room to meet with her partner. She joined him at the back wall.

"Piáo Chóng," he purred.  "I suspected I might find you here."

She reached out and lightly tapped his nose.  His face was concealed behind the magical makeup of the mask of Chong Hēihǔ.  "Of course I'm here, silly cat," she whispered. "I don't deviate from our plans."

He smirked, bowing his head slightly.  "My Lady is so clever."

She loved this relationship, so full of fun and genuine affection delivered in polite social manner.  "I have managed to establish myself among the ladies as sweet and reliable."

He grinned.  "As I said, so clever."  He held out his hand, letting two fingers brush under her chin.

"Ah ah," she said, waving a finger in front of his face.  "No distractions, My Tiger."

He folded his hands together and bowed his head.  "Business first, of course," he said in agreement.  "I have uncovered the first silk strands of the plot against the emperor and his family.  I must unweave them a bit more before I have anything solid for us to work off, but I believe his eldest son is the target."

She swept up one of his hands in her own.  "A thousand blessings upon your family," she murmured.  "Please continue to pluck at those knots." Her fingers ran over the back of his sharp claws.

The world melted away, and she stood beside the Loire River at the besieged city of Orléans, dressed in plate armor that would have felt heavier if not for Tikki.  She held a French banner aloft to flap in the wind while men around her fought. The dull thuds of steel against leather bucklers and shields joined with the sharp crack of bow strings and the shouts of the soldiers.  They were here to free the town of Orléans from its British invaders, to take back French land from the ever expanding British reach. The army had been demoralized after too many consecutive defeats, and losing here was not an option.

Though she couldn't see her partner, she knew the Black Cat was here, following his side of the plan from his place inside the high stone walls of the city.  She could feel his movements as he lurked in shadows, sabotaging the entrenched British forces at every opportunity. Her troops would succeed this day, and she would finally meet her partner outside of the visions her kwami's magic gave her.

The sights and sounds of war faded into the arid heat of the desert, subdued in the dark of night.  The stars were bright in the deep blue black cloth of the sky. She sat cross-legged on the roof of the chapel of the sun, her black-spotted, red linen sheath bunched up around her thighs. The North Palace was quiet tonight, and she couldn't decide if that bode well for them or not.

Her hands fiddled with the red yo-yo that served as her primary weapon as Red Scarab, protector of Egypt.  A faint scratching sound, the familiar noise of claws on brick caught her attention and she looked up in time to see her partner pull himself up onto the roof beside her.

"Good evening, my Panther," she whispered, smiling at him.  The beads at the ends of her many braids clicked together as she moved her head.

He crawled, cat-like, to settle beside her.  The tall gold-lined black ears that came with his transformation twitched and pivoted to catch the sounds around them.  "Lovely Scarab," he said, settling beside her, the belt of his gold-accented, black linen shenti covering his lap. "The pharaoh is unwell.  His mind has taken to madness."

She nodded.  "It is what I feared."

"He has taken to calling the departed mother of his child by another name, and is preparing a great sacrifice to Ra," Panther continued.  "He has acquired a tool of magic." He looked down at his hand, where a silver band wrapped around his finger. "I've not seen its like before.  Plagg tells me that should he cast his spell it will cause great harm and it won't bring back the dead."

Red Scarab nodded.  "Tikki feels the magic.  She worries for the fertility of Egypt and the surrounding nations if it is put to use."

"We will stop him, my love," Panther said, confidently.

She smiled at him.  "You seem so certain, son of Bastet."  She tapped him lightly on the nose.

"With you beside me, I can't be anything else."  For a moment, he closed his bright green eyes, slitted like a cat's and glowing with his magic.  "And perhaps when the threat is past, you will consent to become the wife of a scholar and servant of justice."

She giggled.  "I see you have plans of you own."

"I do," he agreed, leaning over to nuzzle her beaded hair.  "You are welcome to join me in them."

"Then I shall."  The skin of his bare shoulders was warm and soft under her hand as she leaned against him.  She didn't know his true name or identity, and learning his occupation made her far happier than she expected.

* * *

Marinette woke with a gasp, strangely both fully aware of who and where she was, yet oddly disoriented from dreams of a hundred past Ladybugs.  In every one, her black cat was by her side. Sometimes things ended peacefully in old age or naturally from illness. They raised children, mourning together for those who did not survive infancy.  In other lives he took a final fatal blow meant for her, and in even fewer she did the same for him.

She was breathing hard, tears leaking out of her eyes to drip onto the duvet she clutched.  She whined, unsure if she was more upset over experiencing Jeanne d Arc's burning at the stake, or the fact that her Back Cat had allowed himself to be captured in cat form, only to be thrown onto the pyre, as self punishment when he couldn't help her escape.

Familiar hands wrapped around her, pulling her to Chat Noir's chest.  He was in the soft t-shirt she'd made for him, and it smelled like him.  Not pungent, but comforting. "Sssh, Mari. I'm here. I've got you," he whispered.  His hands trembled a little, and his breathing almost as rough as her own. "It was just a dream."

She shook her head, unable to speak out of fear that she'd make some horrible howling sound.  It wasn't a dream. She'd bet her miraculous on it. She'd lived the past Ladybugs' lives in her sleep.  She didn't remember all of them, not consciously, she couldn't. But they were all there, to some extent.

Chat kissed her forehead, rocking her in his arms, whispering softly to her until she was calm.  His fingers gently brushed her hair out of her face as she looked up at him from her vantage point resting on his bicep.  "You're safe Mari. I'm here with you, I won't let anything hurt you."

She reached up and brushed her fingers over the edge of his fabric mask.  It was damp and he looked almost as spooked as she'd felt. "Oh Kitty," she whispered.  "My sweet kitty." She bit her lip and tightly screwed her eyes shut, to prevent another round of crying.

"It's time," Plagg said quietly.  He'd taken up residence at the end of the bed.

"I'll get you cheese in a minute," Chat said.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Plagg said with a wry smile.  "You had the dreams. It's time to end the charade."

Marinette reached out a hand to the black kwami, pulling him close to cuddle as soon as he landed on her palm.  "Oh Plagg…" she whispered. How hard had it been for him to lose so many of his kittens?

Plagg purred and rubbed his head under her chin.  "This is what we've been waiting for, Princess. You can tell him now."

"Tell me what?" Chat asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Why now?" she asked, confused.

"You are each complete now.  You know who you are. Who you were."  He reached out and lightly placed one paw on the tip of her nose.  "You've seen what can go wrong. You understand the importance of caution and planning.  You're ready."

Sniffling a little, she looked back up at Chat.  "I love you."

That brought her a half-smile.  "That's not news, though I'm always glad to hear it."

She shrugged.  "Yeah… I hope you still feel that way after this."  What if he didn't? What if he didn't come back? Tears pricked at her eyes again.  She couldn't lose him. Not again. 

"To be fair," Plagg helpfully interjected, looking his chosen in the eye.  "She's been wanting to tell you this for ages. Since she moved here."

"Before," she corrected.

Plagg gave her a glance.  "I stand corrected. She's wanted to tell you since  **before** she moved here.  But we wouldn't let her."

"What?"  Chat said quietly.  " **We** ?"

Marinette put her thumb behind one earlobe, calling his attention to the plain black cabochon earrings she always wore.  "I'm Ladybug."

Chat froze, his eyes positively huge as he stared at her.

"My kwami... Tikki, forbade me from telling you, and… I've felt awful, keeping it from you.  But it doesn't change anything. I still love you. I still want to be with.you." She wanted to reach out and embrace him, but didn't dare intrude upon his space.  "None of this has changed." She gestured between them.

"With all due respect, My Lady, it changes quite a bit," he said.

She flinched, drawing her arms in close to hug herself as she prepared for the worst.

His hand caught one of hers before she could fold in on herself entirely.  "I didn't say it was a bad change, Princess." He brought her fist to his lips, lightly kissing the back.  

She closed her eyes, shuddering in relief.  "I love you."

"And I love you, Marinette."  Moving slowly, he reached up and placed her hand on the knot at the back of head.  "And I know how you feel, exactly. I've wanted to tell you who I am… I've felt so dishonest, Princess."

She offered him a small smile.  "I know you, don't I?" She felt his nod more than she saw it.  "I understand. And I will still love you without this."

"Take it off, please."  His voice was small, as if he expected her to deny him.

She slipped the knot up the back of his head, not looking away from his eyes as she discarded the mask the moment his face was exposed.  "Oh," she whispered, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks. "Oh, Adrien. It's you." It was as though all the pieces of a puzzle had fallen into place, and it was so  **right** .  She beamed at him.  "Of course it's you."  She slipped one hand into his hair behind his ear.

His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch.  "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."  All her warm happy feelings fled and she nearly choked on nothing when she realized all the things that had happened to Adrien, when she suddenly knew the name of the man who had abused her Kitty for years.

His eyes snapped open.  "What? What's wrong?"

She ground her teeth together for a moment.  "I want to kill your father," she snarled. 

"I  **told** you," Tikki whispered, nudging Plagg, as she settled beside him in Marinette's lap.

"She's being hyperbolic," Plagg dismissed.

"She's  **not** ."  The tiny red kwami met Marinette's eyes.  "Don't think I don't see you plotting murder, Marinette."

"Death is far too good a punishment," Marinette snapped.

"I adore you, Princess," Plagg said, happily.

Adrien laughed, lightening the dark mood that had settled.  "Nice to meet you Tikki." He extended one finger to the kwami, chuckling as she hugged it.  "Princess, can you plot against my father later?" When she met his eyes she was surprised by the joy she saw there.  "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Kwamis out," Plagg blurted, grabbing hold of Tikki and flying out of the room.

"But I can plot later?" she asked, massaging his scalp again.

"Yes."  He leaned in to rub his cheek against hers.  "I'll even help."

"Okay," she agreed.  "Kisses and cuddles now.  Plotting later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of May and beginning of June were a mess for me. I finally started picking up some more work (yay!), but my daughter rounded out her impressively crappy school year with a three-day suspension for retaliating against a long time bully. I also needed to do a bit of research on this one (see below if you want to know where my brain went with this). I initially planned to show the deaths of the three highlighted past lives, but decided that went more angsty than I wanted and this was already getting long.
> 
> If I have time an energy, I'll come back and slap on an epilogue showing the fall of Gabriel Agreste (because this iteration of him really deserves to suffer), but it will be after I wrap up the two incomplete Adrienette April stories and get a couple other things done.
> 
> **China**  
>  Piáo Chóng (Ladybug) and Hēihǔ (Black Tiger)  
> Their costumes are influenced by Chinese Opera.  
> Huā dàn is a traditional opera role. Huā dàn are young maidens, flighty, energetic, and vivacious, they are known for quick movements and a bit of sass. Their role is there to brighten and amuse. [This](https://youtu.be/d9FIDt0Ca8E) is a presentation of a well known dance Qiao Huā Dàn by the dance school I volunteer with.  
> Chong Hēihǔ is a black tiger character from both a Chinese novel and opera. You can see his opera mask paint [here.](http://www.paulnoll.com/China/Opera/opera-01-008.html)  
> Hēihǔ is wearing a costume consistent with a wu song hero role because it would be better to fight in than some of the costumes used in the wu sheng and other hero roles. He's wearing [this](http://www.china-cart.com/d.asp?a=Chinese+Ancient+Wu+Song+Hero+Costumes+and+Hat+Complete+Set+for+Men&d=46139) in black with green.
> 
> **France**  
>  Jeanne d Arc and Black Cat  
> She was burned at the stake and a black cat was thrown on the fire, a common practice for the pyre of a witch. The cat was her partner, who could shapeshift. He chose to die, allowing himself to be captured for this purpose when he could not free his partner.
> 
> **Egypt**  
>  Red Scarab and Panther  
> Akhenaten's concubine or lover (known to historians as only The Younger Lady), and the mother of Tutankhaten (later Tutenkhamun) has died and he is bereft. He has taken to calling her by his wife Nefertiti's name (it means "the beauty has come"). This takes some liberties with known Egyptian history (but not as many as The Pharaoh episode did!).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Gabriel gets what he's got coming to him and everyone else gets a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was largely a Marichat May story, but I always felt it needed more of a resolution at the end. So this is that. It's also my final piece in my ML WIP-Completion Challenge from December. Hopefully it's length will help make up for the fact that this took so long to get wrapped up.

"I call the first meeting of Kitty Vengeance to order," Marinette declared, tapping her cup on the table.

"I thought we agreed to go with Kitty Justice," Tikki said, her eyes wide with concern.

"Sorry Sugarcube," Plagg said, bouncing happily on the squishy bed Marinette had made him. "You were outvoted.  Me and Princess Bug prefer our justice with a side of violence."

"Isn't Adrien supposed to be here?" Tikki asked, still pouting. "It's **his** father, after all.  He should have some input."

"He's sleeping, and considering how tired he's been, we are **not** waking him up," Marinette said firmly.

"And calling **that** man a father is an insult to male-role-assuming parents everywhere," Plagg snapped. "It would be more accurate to call him a sperm donor, or my personal favorite, an abusive asshat."

"Name calling doesn't help," Tikki chided.

"And I remind you that the man pimped out his **own son** from the ages of sixteen to twenty-two for business purposes," Plagg snarled. His fur was beginning to puff up with his anger.

Tikki's color faded to a dull pink.

"He caged **my** kitten and controlled his every move. He's done his best to break him."  Plagg stomped on his bed a few times. "If it weren't for Princess Bug, I hate to think where my kid would be at this point." He sounded painfully sad. "Probably wouldn't be **my** kid at all if he were even still alive, and your bug wouldn't have a partner."

Marinette reached across the table to run a finger over the tiny black cat's head. "Plagg," she said quietly, suddenly more concerned than she'd already been. "I need you to explain. I need… I need to know if he's at risk of harming himself." It hadn't even occurred to her until now, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"He's not, thanks to you," Plagg admitted. "But I know there've been times it crossed his mind." He shook his head. "When he was still being loaned out to business ladies and influential women... he intentionally made himself physically ill a few times to get out of it, and I have to tell you **that** was a treat. Do you know what it takes to make a miraculous holder ill? Anyone else would've needed a stay in the ICU." He shook vigorously. "He's never had eating disordered behavior of his own doing. And while he never got to the point of actually cutting himself, he's spent an unhealthy amount of time contemplating his razors."

Marinette spent the next several moments balancing her need to kill Gabriel Agreste with the sudden urge to vomit.  

"Your willingness to be a refuge for him, and the kindness you showed him on his visits saved him time and again," Plagg whispered. He cuddled her cheek the way Tikki liked to.  "Sometimes the very idea that he could visit you soon was all he had to get through a shoot or a meeting or… whatever. And it's been loads better since he showed up here hurt."

Marinette looked at Tikki. "Please Tikki," she begged. "If you don't want to be involved, that's fine, but the least you could do is look the other way when Plagg and I rip his throat out."

"C'mon Sugarcube," Plagg wheedled. "Can't we just kill him a little?"

" **You** don't do little killings," Tikki said firmly. "And none of us are going to rip out his throat.  We will come up with a solution that provides justice without betraying our roles as a heroes. I **promise** , Marinette." She kissed Marinette's cheek, then took one of Plagg's front paws in her own. "Plagg, you **will** see justice for your chosen."

* * *

Marinette dropped into her chair at the little table. "Sorry I'm late," she puffed, still catching her breath.

Alya smiled at her. "It's hardly unusual."

"I'm not sure that makes it any better." Marinette rolled her eyes. "It makes it sound like I don't prioritize my time with you, and that's not true. I promise."

Alya laughed. "You're easily distracted, and gosh, what could **possibly** be distracting you more than usual? Hmmmm?" She arched her eyebrows. "Your dreamy new roommate, perhaps?"

"He's **not** my roommate," Marinette countered quickly. She'd told Alya she'd been secretly dating Adrien for months approximately forty-eight hours before he abruptly fled his responsibilities and moved in with her. After all the **necessary** secrets and lies, she didn't want to misrepresent their relationship to her family or their friends, and she didn't care what outsiders saw or thought.

"Fourteen-year-old Marinette would be a catatonic mess if she knew this would one day happen," Alya said happily.  She reached over and patted Marinette's hand. "I'm happy for you. Both of you. Though he's never said, I know things haven't been great for him, and I want to see him happy, too."

Marinette's eyes prickled a bit. "I can't tell you half of what he's put up with." She looked away, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'd never share it," Alya promised. "I'm an investigative journalist, but I don't abuse my friends, and I won't even pretend there wouldn't be a conflict of interest where you two are concerned. I take my code of ethics seriously."

"I know." Marinette nodded. "But… it's not my story to share, and I'd need his permission." She blinked rapidly, but a couple of tears splattered off her lashes. A moment later, she was engulfed in one of Alya's tight hugs.

"Nettie, love," Alya whispered. "It's gonna be okay. He has you, me, and Nino in his corner, kay? Miss Bee will surely come to bat for him, if he needs it."

Marinette nodded against her best friend's shoulder. "I want to make Gabriel pay for what he's done." She sniffled. "But murder's too good for him and I really don't want to go to prison."

Alya slowly released her and returned to her chair, an intense look on her face. "What do you want to bet I can dig up some dirt on our most loathed designer?"

Marinette offered her friend a watery smile. "If anyone can, it would be you."

* * *

Marinette wearily pushed open the apartment door, closing her eyes and smiling when the smell of something Italian hit her.

"Welcome home," Adrien called, looking up from his place on the couch. He had a laptop open on his knees and random papers around him.

"What smells so good? And what are you up to over there?" she asked as she hastily hung up her coat. She just wanted to get to the hugs and cuddles, since they made all her daily stress melt away.

"Lasagne." He peered at the lower right corner of his screen. "It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." He glanced around himself, cringing a little. "Sorry for making a mess."

"I don't mind," she insisted, catching his hand before he could gather everything up. "You're busy. And you're allowed to make messes." She shrugged. "You always clean up after yourself anyway." She'd tried to emphasize that he wasn't a guest in the apartment and he lived here now. But considering how uncomfortable he'd felt in his own home for his entire life, she expected it to be a long term battle.

His smile was tentative, but he nodded. "I'm just doing some work stuff. I'm down to two possible agents to work with, and I was hoping you'd take a look and see what you think. You might spot things I'd miss."

He'd insisted he should work, he was used to it, after all, even though she thought that was less important than recovering from so much time under his father's thumb. "Wow. You've been productive." Carefully shifting his papers, she sat beside him. "I thought that would take longer."

He nodded. "So did I, but it turns out that I've got a better idea of what I want in a contract than I realized."

"That sounds like a really nice surprise." She kissed the palm of his hand before releasing it. Knowing who he was and having him here with her on a full time basis was even nicer than she'd expected. It was probably a yin/yang thing, according to the kwamis.

"I had lunch with Chloe, and… uhm… she gave me the contact information for her therapist." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, a clear sign that he was unsure what to do.

"Does she know what all Gabriel did to you?" she asked.

He shook his head, his bangs flopping over his eyes a bit. "No.  You're the only one I've told about everything. But… I think she suspects, at least some of it. She's not stupid, and she's spent time in the same circles I did."

"I think it would be a good idea," she said, trying to sound encouraging without pushing. As much as possible, she wanted him to make his own decisions. He'd had so little opportunity to do it in the past. "But only if you want to try it. And if you don't like it, you don't have to keep doing it."

He nodded. "I thought you'd say that."

Knowing it made him uncomfortable to dwell on the subject, she changed tacks. "I love coming home to you," she said, leaning lightly against him. "I always have."

He chuckled. "You say that every day."

"Yes, because every day I'm reminded by how nice it is to have you here." She relaxed more fully against him when his hand slid around her shoulders. "I'm so glad you decided to move in."

"Me too." He hummed as he nuzzled her temple. "I don't know if I've ever been this happy before. Definitely not for this long a streak."

"You deserve all this happiness and then some," she said. "Speaking of which, Alya and Nino want to come over for game night as soon as you're up for it. I think she's trying to get you and Nino some bro time as a way to get bestie time." She'd gotten roughly two dozen texts from Alya that afternoon on the subject.

"I'd like that," he said, sighing contentedly. "I've had too little bro time in the last… forever." He chuckled at himself. "And I have **lots** of time on my hands right now. It's a little weird."

"You started working before the rest of us," she pointed out. Sure, she'd grown up helping in the bakery, but it was helping, not filling a part time position or more. "You've more than earned a break."

"Yeah, but too much time off and alone is definitely not good for me." He shook his head. "I spent far too much time alone as a kid." He rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Practically everything I say is an argument for starting therapy, isn't it."

"Kind of, but none of that is your fault." She kissed his cheek. "And if you're worried about alone time when I'm at work, Maman and Papa wanted me to let you know that you're welcome at the bakery any time." She leaned in and kissed his temple. "They would've called you themselves, but you don't have your new phone number yet."

"Oh." His voice was small, but he looked happily dazed. "I guess I was expecting they'd be unhappy with me." He shrugged. "We aren't exactly following proper courting procedure."

She giggled. "I suppose not. We're doing what works for us. That's far more important than some archaic rules passed down from Ms. Manners."

He laughed. "I suppose that's true." She felt him relax. "I'm really glad they aren't angry with me. I like your parents."

"And **they** love **you** ," she insisted. "They were fine with the short version of our story and your sudden change of residence, but I suspect they know there's more to it than I've said. I think they'll respect your privacy on it, but I also think they'd be willing to talk about it if you want."

"Oh." He sounded surprised and she felt him tense. "I… I'm not sure…"

"You don't have to," she promised. "Just know that they'd be open to it." It frustrated her that he could now see what had been done to him was wrong, but he still blamed himself and felt ashamed of what had happened. That was going to take a lot longer for him to work through, and she just needed to be patient with it. "My parents are really good at not judging people. But do what works for you, okay?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Princess. I know I'm not easy to deal with."

"Pfft," she giggled. "You're a delight. You appreciate everything. And your smile… when you're genuinely happy, you light up a room like a ray of sunshine."

He chuckled. "And you're so good at cheering me up."

"It's a win-win situation." That was true enough. Seeing him relaxed and happy made her happy. "Uhm… my coworkers figured out you're living with me. I don't think it's really hit the papers yet, but someone at the office figured it out and blabbed." They'd actually posted a picture on her office door of Adrien kissing her cheek as they stood outside the apartment building one evening. But he didn't need to know that bit.

"Oh." He frowned. "Did it cause trouble? I don't want to…"

She gently tapped a finger over his lips. "You did nothing wrong." She kissed his nose, because she was allowed to do that now. "Celeste called me into her office to discuss fraternizing with the enemy, until I pointed out you had left Gabriel and were unemployed."

"So no problems, then?" he asked hopefully.

"She actually asked me to pass along an invitation to model for us, on a non-exclusive basis, if you need something to pass the time." Her boss had been delirious about the possibility of being the first house outside of Gabriel to feature Adrien Agreste in their designs.

"Really?" His eyes were wide and genuinely surprised.

"Really," Marinette said. "And I admit I wasn't  going to tell you either of those things."

"Why not?" He looked puzzled.

"I worry about you blaming yourself, like you tried to, and I don't want you throwing yourself into too much work too fast." She shrugged.  "But you also have really good arguments for picking up some work, and it wouldn't be the more-than-full-time kind of stuff you've been doing for years." She toyed with his hair a bit. "I'd like to get to see you in my designs… other than your secret Chat clothes." He still chose those for wearing around the house when they had time together. "But mostly I want you to do what you want, and that means you need to know your options."

He grinned. "I'd like to try it out, at the very least."

* * *

"I'd lay odds on there being some standard white collar crime at Gabriel," Alya said quietly as she settled next to Marinette on the couch and opened her laptop. Adrien and Nino had gone to pick up takeout for the four of them. "Insider trading and bribery are strong possibilities, but I've found some significant evidence indicating ecologic terrorism and market manipulation."

"Gabriel's closets are **full** of skeletons," Marinette muttered.

Alya nodded. "Seems so." She moved her mouse around and opened a password-protected folder. "But a lot of those would amount to a slap on the wrist. At the most, I could see some house arrest garbage, and that's not what we want at all." The folder contents popped up and Alya opened a file, again password-protected. "But this…" She grinned maliciously. "This would bring down Gabriel personally. The other heavy-hitters in the industry would tear him apart."

Marinette leaned in, eager to get to the details before the guys got back. "What is it?"

"Evidence of intellectual property theft." Alya wriggled happily on the couch.

"Really?!" Marinette didn't think she could be surprised by Gabriel's general awfulness, but she was proven wrong. "He's **stole** designs?"

Alya nodded. "Oh yeah. And it's been him personally, not some underling he could throw under the bus." She looked up, catching Marinette's eyes. "I need you to be careful with this information Nettie." Her voice was dead serious.

Marinette nodded. "I won't spoil your scoop."

Alya shook her head. "People have gone missing just prior to investigations and court dates and turned up weeks later battered and disoriented, only to drop their claims. That's suspicious on it's own, but the fact that it's happened roughly once every ten months or so is a pattern. If you go missing, I'm ripping his intestines out through his nose."

Marinette giggled. "Likewise, Alya. I know danger doesn't bother you when you're on the trail of something exciting. But… please be careful." She didn't plan on letting Alya have the chance to risk herself further on this. "Based on what he was willing to do to his own son, I don't think he'd balk at murder."

* * *

"So Plagg and I were talking about something, and… I was wondering if you'd be interested in a change of pace," Marinette said. It was Friday evening, and they were playing video games before dinner.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, smiling slyly at her. "Plagg's ideas can be trouble."

"It would **definitely** be mischievous," she pointed out. "But I talked it over with Tikki, too." She'd considered doing this behind his back, handling things as Ladybug with Plagg along for the ride, but those ideas left a bad taste in her mouth. She needed to be as honest with him as possible. He knew and accepted she was plotting revenge against his father, but he'd been content to let her and Plagg handle it in their way. This would provide them an excellent future opportunity.

Adrien set aside his controller and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Do tell, my Princess. What's this idea."

"Plagg and Tikki told me that when Ladybug and Chat Noir get to where we are, where we've unlocked our powers and learned from the past, we're able to use each others' miraculous as easily as our own." She grinned.  "Would you be interested in wearing the spots tonight?"

His eyes went wide, and a huge smile spread across his face. "Can we do a 'who wore it better' thing?" he asked. "Because you're gonna be so damn hot as Chatte Noir."

"Pfft.  As if I could be hotter that you in black leather? Not **even**." She giggled.  

* * *

It was the third time they'd swapped miraculous, and Chatte Noir was on a mission. She and Plagg had discussed it, and they were ready. Tucked into the physics-defying pockets on the suit, she had evidence to plant on Gabriel, should the opportunity to arise. If he was in, she had a plan for their conversation. She hadn't quite counted on the bad luck of the black cat miraculous, so things didn't quite go to plan.

A gentle push opened the window behind Gabriel's desk, and she dropped silently to the carpet.

"What?" Unfortunately Gabriel was standing across the room doodling the world's ugliest purse on a large flipchart. "Who are **you**?" He scowled at her. "What are you doing here?"

Chatte Noir slowly strolled forward, twirling her tail at her side. She'd gained an appreciation for all of her kitty's mannerisms since donning the black cat on occasion. "Well hello there, Gabriel. I **can** call you Gabriel right?" she drawled before grinning to show off the extra sharp incisors Plagg had gifted her.

His eyes darted to the left and right. "Have you replaced that buffoon Chat Noir, then?" he asked.

She clicked her tongue a few times. "Now now, Gabriel. We don't speak of **my** Chaton like that. He's very dear to me, you know." She could hear his heart rate pick up. "Do you know who **else** is dear to me, Gabriel?" She'd fully crossed the room now and she hooked one claw over his flip chart. "A certain green-eyed blond model. You should be aware that he's under the protection of my partner and me." The paper and cardboard made a delightful scraping sound as she added just a touch of pressure, and the two halves tipped off the easel. "Oops," she said in a cheerful voice. "It's **so** hard getting used to borrowed powers. You'll have to be patient with me while I… adapt." On the last word, she leaned forward, spitting the T sound in his face.

He took a step back, his heart thundering in his chest. "I thought Ladybug was about creation and love," he said, his voice definitely higher than usual.

"Ahh, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are two halves of a whole," she explained. "We are yin and yang. I'm here as the tiny yet highly concentrated element of destruction within creation." She smirked at him.

"And you've figured me out, then, have you?" he asked, clearly trying to bluff up some courage and power. But then, he didn't have her Plagg-blessed sense of smell. "Is your stray lurking about as the concentrated creation within destruction then?"

She shrugged. A little puzzled with the direction he was going, but determined to keep up her game. "Tut tut, only speak with respect for my partner or I might have another accident."

"If you think your threats are enough to get me to hand over my miraculous, you're sadly mistaken." He took another step back, stretching out his arms. "Nooroo…"

Without really thinking about it, her fist snapped out and struck him straight between the eyes before he could finish his command. He collapsed in a heap, like a marionette with broken strings.

Nooroo. She knew that name. She drew a slow breath. "Nooroo," she said gently. "Help me find your miraculous. Let me free you from the servitude you were never meant for." She looked Gabriel over, as she waited for the butterfly kwami to decide if it was going to come out. After years of identifying possessed objects on akuma victims, it only took a moment to lift Gabriel's candy-striped cravat and pluck off the tiny brooch hidden beneath it. Only then did the lavender butterfly kwami glide out from a bookshelf.

"Ladybug," he said softly, his large eyes sad and his wings drooping. "I am grateful to you and Chat Noir for never giving up."

She held a palm out to him, gently holding him close when he landed on her. "I'm sorry it took us so long." This poor kwami, intended to help others, had been subjugated for ten years. "Do you wish to rest now, or is there anything else I should know?"

Nooroo's gaze turned toward the Klimt-inspired golden painting of Emilie Agreste. "There's a safe behind the painting," he said in a whisper. Her second set of ears picked it up easily. "He has a book and… he has Duusu." He shook his overly large little head. "He's not... right. He's going to need to see Tikki and a guardian."

Chatte Noir stood up to inspect the painting, pulling the baton from its holster on her back and thumbing the pawprint as she moved.

"Hello love," Adrien's voice purred over the communicator.

"So… I found Hawk Moth," she said. "I've recovered the butterfly miraculous, and I'm about to call the police. You should probably join me if you want to be here when they haul him off."

"I thought you went to give my father trouble," he said, and she knew from his voice that he had that adorable puzzled look on his face. He'd been amused by her plans for the evening.

"Yeah. That was my intent," she agreed. "It's surprising how closely related these two things were."

There was a moment of silence. "Uhhh… the tracker says you're at my father's."

"Yep," she agreed.

"And you've found Hawk Moth there," he said, sounding resigned. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"You're a smart guy," she suggested. "I kind of punched him out when he was about to transform, but he's still breathing so he should be fine. I'm working on opening the safe behind that gaudy picture of your mother right now. I guess he has a second miraculous, the missing peacock, in there, and it's damaged."

"Of course he does," he replied. "Have you already called the police?"

"No."  She must have handled the frame just right, because it swang out, revealing the safe behind it. "I wanted to make sure you had the opportunity to be here if you wanted, or make the choice to skip it if that's your preference."

"Oh, I'll be there," he promised. "I'll even call it in for you, and I'm going to suggest Nathalie be brought in for questioning. There's no way she didn't know what he was doing. And given that he's got the peacock in his safe, it's pretty reasonable to suspect she was Mayura."

Nooroo phased into the safe, and it popped open a moment later. She hesitated a moment before picking up the peacock, feeling the wrongness radiating off it. "Oh you poor thing," she murmured. "We'll help you."

Ladybug arrived just as Gabriel was stirring.

"I advise you stay still," he said. "My Queen hit you pretty hard." His voice was oddly cold and devoid of emotion.

There was a knock on the door to his office. "Gabriel, there are police outside demanding entrance," Nathalie called from the other side.  

"Purrfect," Chatte Noir said, leaning in to kiss Ladybug's pale cheek before crossing the room to pull open the door. "Good evening, Mayura." She reached out and planted a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Please **do** come in." She used her claws gently to encourage the woman's compliance.

"I'll escort the police," Ladybug said, striding past Gabriel's long-time assistant without even glancing at her.

"Gabriel? Sir?" Once in the room, Nathalie rushed over to the crumpled heap moaning on the floor. "What have you done?" she demanded, looking up at Chatte Noir with a scowl.  "Hasn't he been through enough?"

"Oh not **nearly** ," Chatte Noir said, crossing her arms and drumming her claws against the supernatural leather of the suit. She liked being intimidating in a way she wasn't as Ladybug.  "I'm not sure there's enough time left in his life for him to suffer adequately for the things he's done to others."

Nathalie looked shocked.

"You may be used to dealing with my compassionate side, or my sweet kitty who balances his destruction with gentleness, Ms. Sancoeur," Chatte Noir said. "But today, you get to deal with our inverse. I'm the speck of destruction shrouded within creation, the intentional rooting out that which interferes with growth."

Nathalie settled back onto folded knees with a gasp, her hand dropping to Gabriel's side.

"I advise you to keep him still," Chatte Noir said. "He most definitely has a concussion."  She looked up as she heard approaching voices.

"I never would have guessed you could even do that," officer Roger was saying. "But I'm glad it was successful." He faltered briefly as he crossed into the room. "Nice work Ladybug."

"I'm Chatte Noir for the evening," she explained. "And I would like to present you with Gabriel Hawk Moth Agreste and his co-conspirator Nathalie Mayura Sancoeur."

"I thought Mayura was just another akuma," Roger said, sounding surprised.

Ladybug shook her head. "I'm afraid not, sir.  Gabriel was in possession of both the butterfly and peacock miraculous." She held out her hand for him to see. "I hope you understand that I can not allow you to take these as evidence. They need to be returned to their rightful place."

Roger seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. "That would be best. We aren't properly equipped to care for or protect magical artifacts." He looked at Nathalie and Gabriel.  "What happened to him?"

"I punched him," Chatte Noir said, shrugging. "He was about to transform, and I didn't want to risk him getting away now that I'd found him. There's also a good chance people could have been seriously hurt, and it would have been beyond Ladybug's miraculous cure's ability to fix."

Roger unclipped a radio at his belt and called for medical backup. "Ms. Sancoeur, I'll need you to stand up and come with us."

Nathalie looked over at the Klimt portrait again. "You can't leave the house empty," she insisted.

"Is there something **else** behind the picture?" Chatte Noir asked. She walked over and inspected it. Nooroo, who had been hiding behind the edge of the frame gestured for her to lower her head. Pretending to investigate, she listened to Nooroo's instructions. "Ah!" she said brightly, looking up to catch Adrien's green eyes, masked in red and black. "Will you come on an adventure with me, Ladybug?"

Later she would regret the request, that Adrien had to be the one who found his mother encased in a glass chamber, dressed and adorned as though ready to be buried, but also not exactly dead.

"She used Duusu's brooch, though he'd warned her of the dangers," Nooroo said quietly.  "And now she's stuck, neither living nor dead. Just… there."

Hearing her partner gag, then whimper, Chatte Noir pulled him into a hug. "Take the peacock and bring back Master Fu. If this can be undone, he'll know how to do it."

Before Adrien had returned, one of Roger's detectives made it into the secret chamber.  He was suitably horrified by the discovery of Emilie Agreste, his face pale as he took photos. She shooed the man out, with instructions to stay away until she could assess the situation. The police didn't need to know about the guardian or any other magics.

"Hmmm," Master Fu muttered, holding his hand over the glass. "Could you open it for me, Chatte Noir?"

She placed her hand lightly on the glass, focusing as she'd learned. "Cataclysm," she whispered.

"Deftly done, my dear," Master Fu said. "Can you get me my bag? And Ladybug, could you provide us with a lucky charm?"

She'd never seen Adrien or Chat Noir as pale and tense as he was just now. She lifted the surprisingly heavy bag, holding it open, though her eyes were on her partner. "You okay, Kitty?"

"You're the kitty right now," he said, not looking away from his mother. With a shaky breath he took the bandalore from his hip, closing his eyes for a moment before tossing it into the air. "Lucky charm." The roughness in his voice broke her heart.

Something small and bright dropped out of the spray of hearts; it hurt her eyes to look at it, though it reminded her of the kwagatama Tikki had given her.

"I'll take that," Master Fu said. "And I'll be needing Tikki and Plagg for a few moments, if you'd please."

Marinette and Adrien dropped their transformations and let their mentor do his thing. As she'd worked with him on occasion, Marinette was able to hand him things from his bag, like a gong that he needed.  He placed the peacock miraculous and the mystery lucky charm in the center of Emilie's chest, then held his hands over her as he chanted.

In the end, Master Fu's and the kwamis' efforts were rewarded as Emilie moaned, and her eyes fluttered open before closing in something more closely resembling sleep. "You two should suit back up," he said. "She's going to need regular medical treatment, and I should take Duusu home for some rest. In time, they should both recover, but neither will be able to set this experience aside entirely." He reached over and squeezed Adrien's shoulder. "I know this must all be very horrible for you right now, but you will move on from this moment. As you do, I want you to know that you have been one of the best black cat weilders in the history of the miraculous."

"I thought I was always the black cat," Adrien said softly.

Master Fu smiled. "This is true, and while your soul remains unchanged, your experiences in each life have an impact for that particular trip around the cosmos. This version of you, is one of your best." He patted Marinette's cheek. "You should both come visit me tomorrow. There are still things I can teach you."

"So you won't be taking our miraculouses back?" Adrien asked, looking tense and concerned.

" **You** are the black cat, Adrien," Master Fu said firmly. "That gem is as much yours as it is Plagg's. I am simply a steward." He closed up his bag. "Now you two need to transform, and one of you should get me home before I get caught up in questioning by the police."

* * *

Marinette was just sliding the last of the cookies onto the cooling rack when she heard the light thump out on the balcony. The sliding door was open to let in the late spring fresh air, and allowed her just a tiny warning. She smiled, glad he was home. "You hungry, sweet kitty?" she called.

His chuckle was low and a lot closer to her than she expected. Green flashed behind her as his arms slipped around her. "You know me so well, love." He leaned forward to rub his jaw along hers, marking her like the cat he was. His breath was warm on her neck.

She took one of the slightly cooled cookies from the rack and raised it to his lips, listening to the soft crunch of his teeth cutting through the perfectly baked outer shell. With her busy work schedule as they worked through final decisions for women's fashion week, she hadn't been able to visit her childhood home or her parents' bakery in two weeks. When she'd left the hospital, Emilie hadn't wanted to return to the mansion, and it was considered a crime scene anyway. Her parents had invited her to take their guest room, and had been using their favorite form of therapy, baking, to help her reorient. It happened to bring Adrien over more often, so they had more hands in the bakery, and more people to fawn over.

"How's Mère?" she asked.

He simultaneously stepped back and snatched the cookie from her fingers. "Better every day. She's not getting dizzy spells anymore, and she's been able to work a half-shift at the counter with Mama or me the last two days."

"How often is Master Fu stopping in?" She turned around to look up at him. The last month and a half had been quite the rollercoaster, but if anything, he seemed better despite the drama.

"He's down to once or twice a week, and one of those times is probably just for pastries, if we're being completely honest, here." He grinned. "Mama and Papa send you their love, and asked you to let them know when we could both join them for dinner, and Mère very much wants to visit you again."

"She has the best Baybrien stories," Marinette giggled. "I'm off all weekend."

"I know." He smirked. "I didn't tell them that, because I'm greedy and want you all to myself."

That startled a full laugh out of her. "I love that idea." She hugged him, nestling close to his chest. "We can binge fluffy movies and cuddle on the couch. Like old times." She sighed contentedly. "No mask though. I want to be able to smooch that beautiful face of yours."

"It's a plan," he said firmly. "That's officially what we're doing."

"And I think we can do dinner with Mère, Maman and Papa on Tuesday," she suggested.

"Purrfect." He looked around the kitchen. "You all done in here?"

She leaned over and turned off the stove. "Yep. Why?"

He looked a little shy all of a sudden. "Since we have the whole evening to ourselves, and neither of us have to get up early, I was thinking… uhm, maybe we could try that **thing** we talked about?"

She reached out to gently rub under his chin. "The sexy thing?"

His cheeks went pink, but he didn't look away as he nodded.

"I would love to." She slipped her hand up to his cheek but intentionally made no other moves. That was part of the **thing** they'd talked about. He had complete control of the situation. "And if you change your mind, at any point, it's okay. Got it? No forcing yourself through something that's too uncomfortable."

"Got it." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before giving a little tug. "C'mon. I want to spend some quality time on neck kisses."

She shivered with anticipation. "Yes. I am **so** on board with this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience as I figured out what was going to be a most satisfactory ending for this piece. It went lots of places in the middle that I didn't expect (but that needed to happen) and I'm happy with how it all went.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
